Dipsy
Dipsy is one of the feared Teletubbies. He invented all their weapons, machinery, vehicles, and even some of their allies. He is considered a very dangerous being, except for his weakness: He's weak. He is the only really smart evil Teletubby, if you see his quote it sounds what a normal scientific villain would say. He is also the only Teletubby that has ever gone a day without doing something completely insane. He was the dictator of West Brazil (The fascist portion of Brazil), but after being killed, it was taken over by Brulk Rogan (Not that it matters, Dipsy can respawn but he didn't want to blow the Teletubbies' cover so he is holding the assassination plans for some time in the future). Dipsy is maniacal enough he decided to become one of the golden aces of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization. History Dipsy was originally a high ranking Teletubby soldier. Nobody knows about his childhood, and nobody cares. Despite his lack of physical strength, he quickly passed through ranks due to his skill at building powerful weapons and machinery. He eventually became a general in the Teletubby forces. He used this power to destroy anyone who disobeyed him. Eventually, he became one of the four leaders of the Teletubbies. He now provides them with all weapons they need. Personality Dipsy is an insane Teletubby who likes all weapons, explosives, and destruction. He is very evil, and often goes around throwing laser bombs or shooting ray-guns for fun. He also likes killing but the Police stop him before he can. He calls them jerks, so they arrest him, so he blows up the prison, and gets away. He is a crazy genius, and invented all the Teletubbies weapons. He's even more insane as a member of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization; especially shooting at things he likes to shoot at alongside his also evil teammates. Trivia *Dipsy will freak out whenever he makes a weapon. *His greatest invention to date is a bomb that can blow up an entire dimension. Unfortunately, Baby Yoshi ate it, but Tinky Winky also possesses this power. *His worst invention to date is a bomb that says hi. It's pointless, because it says hi instead of blowing up. *He had a pet shark. It died when he tried to take it on a walk. *Trivia is fun. *Dipsy's favorite food is Pie. He likes explosives. He likes pie so much, an episode of the Teletubby TV show was made about him making pie. * His second favorite food is Dipsy Doodles. *Dipsy's weakness is nothing. *Dipsy created the Teletubby Hat. *He is the only Teletubby to be a member of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization. *Dipsy hates Loquats. Category:Guys Category:Teletubbies Category:Evil Category:Hazards Category:Haters Category:Mad Scientists Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Villains Category:Maniacs Category:Weirdos Category:Freaks Category:Very Weak Villains Category:Losers Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Smart guys Category:Weak guys Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Idiots Category:Nazis Category:Demons Category:Terrorists Category:HaloBob GunPants Category:Characters Category:Dictators Category:Presidents Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Nightmares Category:Scary Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Pages approved by Garg9999 Category:People that live in Teletubby Land Category:Unrank over 1,000,000 Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Cyborgs Category:Hackers Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Dead guys Category:Members of the Decade Alliance